


Love Paint This Wall

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Kenma, Getting Together, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is an art student who falls for a mysterious Freckle Boy he sees painting in quad 4. With a few bumps along the way, Tsukishima gets the girl, well guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Paint This Wall

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to [Leona](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com)  
> inspired by [x](http://leona-dracontis.tumblr.com/post/138220158608/tsukkiyamaforthesoul-tsukishima-and-yamaguchi)  
> my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

By accident and a twist of fate, Tsukishima Kei finds his muse.

He has just finished speaking with his professor who told him that his drawings were too “boring” and “stiff.” He has to loosen up and draw with emotion. Her comments piss him off and he’s decided to sit on a random bench on campus with a coffee and his sketchbook – which is when he sees _him_.

Across the quad is an average boy with freckles whose laughing at something his short, orange hair companion has said. Nothing about the young man stands out – except perhaps the paint on his clothes and face – but for some reason Tsukishima can’t take his eyes off of him.

The duo is painting on a large canvas.

They have buckets of paint scattered on the ground around them, and at least two paint brushes in each bucket. The canvas is an explosion of color, that just hurts Tsukishima’s eyes by looking at it, but the longer he looks at them, the harder it is to watch other people (which is technically what he’s supposed to be doing).

The orange-haired boy kind of annoys Tsukishima, with his jumping around and wild hand gestures, but the other one seems much calmer and down to earth.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Tsukishima is setting his coffee down on the bench and opening his sketchbook, pencil quickly touching page and creating.  He sits transfixed for hours, looking between his page and the painting duo.

There’s an instance where Tsukishima tries to draw whatever the two are painting but he quickly scraps the ideas when it just looks like a mess in the grey scale.

Phone buzzing – a reminder of a planned meeting with Kuroo, Kenma, and Oikawa – is what finally gets Tsukishima to stop sketching. He stands and gives the pair a final look, wondering who exactly the freckled boy is. He tosses his now cold coffee in the trash as he walks away, already regretting having made plans to meet up with Kuroo and Oikawa.

The next day, Freckle Boy and Shrimpy (when Tsukishima had retailed the events of his people watching, Kuroo had insisted the short one be called Shrimpy) were painting again. Tsukishima watches them for a while before he takes out his sketchbook and begins to sketch Freckle Boy. This time he spends more time concentrating on his anatomy and the way he moves. When the duo leaves, with some colorful explosion that looked a little like a forest, Tsukishima is in a better mood.

The days following carry the same routine; Tsukishima getting a coffee from The Crow’s Nest where Suga makes his favorite blend, walking to the same bench, and watching the painting duo bring out a large canvas and paint for a few hours before they go in again.

Even though Tsukishima prefers to do black and white drawings, he finds that as the days progress, he makes sure to bring colored pencils with him, adding colors to his sketches and doodles. It slowly becomes routine, a nice routine.

Weeks later, Tsukishima is pissed again.

He’s finished meeting with his professor, where he was reminded about the end of the semester final project that was due in a little over a month. She’d advised him, that to get an acceptable grade, he would have to do something bright and outside of his usual “bland” drawings.

He’s heading back to his dorm, he’s in no mood to go to quad 4, when his phone starts playing “Sexy and I Know It.”

“Oikawa” Tsukishima growls into his phone when he answers the call.

“Glasses-kun. You sound stressed. Come drink with us?” Oikawa’s cheery voice grates on Tsukishima’s nerves, but, a drink would be nice.

“Where?”

“The Iron Wall” calls a voice in the background on Oikawa’s side of the call, which gets a chant of “Iron Wall” going.

“We’re at Iron Wall. Hurry Glasses-kun, you’ll miss the fun” Oikawa sing-songs, ending the call. Tsukishima sighs, but walks in the direction of the bar.

It was going to be a long night.

The night turns out to be long indeed, and wild. Kuroo and Bokuto are doing shots upon Tsukishima’s arrival, not taking the time to stop and greet Tsukishima – which he is 100% percent okay with. Kenma is already drunk and sipping on a beer next to Akaashi who looks a little flustered himself. Other people that Tsukishima calls friends – and the next morning he would question how wise he was in calling them his friends – are scattered around the bar.

As the night continues, Tanaka, Yamamoto, Nishinoya, and Asahi make an appearance. Tanaka and Yamamoto get drunk and start flirting – poorly – with some of the women in the bar, Nishinoya and Lev get into a karaoke battle, and Asahi manages to break eleven items – at eleven separate times.

There is also an instance where Bokuto and Akaashi nearly have public sex, Kenma passes out onto the floor when he tried to join in the karaoke battle (hitting the floor hard), and Oikawa and Iwaizumi disappear at one point and then reappear disheveled and wearing the other’s shirt.

However, the whole night comes to a magnificent and spectacular close when Ushijima enters the bar and for some reason – that has yet to be revealed – Kuroo punches him square in the jaw, which leads to a large bar fight.

Even though Tsukishima had avoided being roped into any of the events of the evening, and stayed out of the bar fight, he had drunk. A lot.

The next morning, Tsukishima wakes up to his phone alarm going off. He groans, head pounding and eyes burning. Mercilessly he turns the alarm off and rolls out of bed, squinty to make his way through his dorm, happy yet again that he doesn’t have a roommate.

In the bathroom, he brushes his teeth, relieves himself and washes his face. Out of the bathroom, he grabs his glasses and puts them on, seeing things clearly despite still squinting. He goes to the mini fridge he keeps in the room, devours a slice of shortcake and pops two aspirin in his mouth, washing everything down with some water. A look at his phone informs him of the time, so he moves as quickly as he can to change, leaving his room as soon as he has his bag and sketchbook.

Tsukishima makes his way out of the residence building and heads for one of the lecture halls, glaring at anyone who comes so much as five feet near him. In his haste to make it to class on time, and keep people away, he misses the brown-haired boy with freckles. The boy who bumps into Tsukishima hard, knocking over the sketchbook Tsukishima has under his arm and the paint set that the stranger is holding.

“Watch it” Tsukishima seethes, ready to glare down the stranger. He stares in shock when he sees that Freckle Boy is the one who bumped into him.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry.”

Freckle Boy bends down to pick up the fallen things when his hands freezes. Tsukishima can’t figure out why he’d stop, until he remembers his sketchbook. The sketchbook that so happens to be filled with dozens of drawings of Freckle Boy, who’s looking at said sketchbook.

 _Crap_.

“Are these me?”

Tsukishima bends down to take back the sketchbook but Freckle Boy’s grip is strong on it, his eyes locked on the drawing of him.

“Technically.”

“Why?” His voice cracks on the question.

“I see you and your short friend all the time in quad 4” Tsukishima replies reluctantly, far more bothered with the crack in Freckle Boy’s voice than he’d like to be.

“But why draw me? My face is so dull and ugly. Hinata would have been better.” Freckle Boy looks up when he says this, eyes seeking out Tsukishima’s.

“I think your face is beautiful” Tsukishima admits before he can stop himself, unsure why he confessed that but knowing it is true.

“W-What” Freckle Boy asks, face beginning to redden. He finally releases the sketchbook, head turning down, and quickly continues to collect his own things.

Tsukishima knows that Freckle Boy will get up and leave when he’s done, probably start painting in a different quad, and that’ll be the end of seeing him – and that grates on his nerves more than the headache beating against his temples. He remembers some shitty advice he received from a drunk Bokuto and Kuroo and thinks _screw it_.

“Tsukishima Kei” he introduces, hand held out. Freckle Boy stops what he’s doing and looks up at Tsukishima again, eyes cautious.

“Why did you really draw me?”

Tsukishima contemplates how to answer but decides to go with the full truth. He’s to invested in Freckle Boy to give two cows about his personality and reputation.

“I was having a bad day a few weeks ago. You and Shrimpy came out into the quad and started painting. I thought you were beautiful in an ordinary way, so I drew you.”

Freckle Boy has a look of awe on his face, then he looks down at Tsukishima’s hand. Slowly, he puts his own in it and gives it a shake, Tsukishima returning the gesture.

“I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I really am sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

“Neither was I.”

“Can I ask where you were going in such a hurry?” Yamaguchi asks quietly, reserved, as he and Tsukishima continue to collect the items on the ground, standing when they have everything.

“Class, which should be starting soon. Fuck” Tsukishima curses, handing Yamaguchi his spilled things and keeping his sketchbook for himself.

“I didn’t mean to keep you. Sorry Tsukki, I mean Tsukishima. Sorry Tsukishima” Yamaguchi stammers out, face turning bright red for the second time since meeting Tsukishima.

“Tsukki’s fine” Tsukishima mumbles, embarrassed and surprised by the sudden nickname.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi mutters, feeling the name on his tongue. He grins up at Tsukishima after a second. “Thank you Tsukki. Oh, your class, you’ll be late.”

“Shit. Bye.” Tsukishima gives Yamaguchi a small wave like gesture and rushes off. Yamaguchi watches Tsukishima jog away, goofy smile on his face.

Tsukishima ends up being 15 minutes late and gets scolded for it, but it’s all worth it, because he got to speak to Freckle boy.

It’s a relief when class ends, the insufferable hangover-headache has been killing Tsukishima, and after brief consideration, heads to The Crow’s Nest. He orders Suga’s special blend and then makes his way to quad 4, or Yamaguchi’s quad as he’s going to call it now.

Yamaguchi and Shrimpy are there already, so Tsukishima takes a seat on his bench and watches them. He contemplates taking out his sketchbook, but decides against it when the throbbing in his head reminds him of the night before.

Within moments, Tsukishima notices something different about the painting. Instead of the bright colors that the duo usually uses, dark shades of blues and purples and greys mixed with yellows and reds cover the canvas. Curious, Tsukishima watches on in silence, sipping from his coffee occasionally.

When the painting is finally done, the sun is beginning to set and Tsukishima can’t figure out what’s been painted. As the duo are cleaning up, Yamaguchi notices Tsukishima on the bench and jogs over to the blond when he’s done packing the paint.

“Tsukki. Hi. What are you doing here?”

“Was bored. What is it?” Tsukishima asks, head motioning toward the painting that’s still hanging.

“Not sure really. We kind of just went with what felt right. I don’t know what it is. Sorry Tsukki.”

“Yamaguchi! Who’s this? Is he bothering you? Want to fight?” Shrimpy ask running over, words falling out of his mouth with astonishing speed.

“It’s okay Hinata, he’s a friend” Yamaguchi assures, hands raised to placate his friend.

“Are you sure. He looks like trouble.”

“Can you really say that?” Yamaguchi wonders out loud, mind on a certain dark haired individual who usually wears a scowl and enjoys drinking milk.

“At least I’m not a shorty” Tsukishima says with a grin.

Yamaguchi cuts in before Hinata can say anything in retaliation. “Hinata, didn’t you say you had dinner plans today?”

“What? Crap. Yes! I’ll see you later Yamaguchi. Sorry, you’ll have to take everything back. Sorry” Hinata shouts, already running away and pulling out his phone to dial a number.

“He’s annoying” Tsukishima points out.

“Yeah. Hinata’s very passionate and an endless reserve of energy” Yamaguchi states with a sigh, unable to deny that there were times when even he found Hinata annoying.

“Are you free?” Tsukishima asks randomly. After the question leaves his mouth, he wonders if he’s still a little drunk from the night before. Yamaguchi’s face gets a little red as he looks between Tsukishima and the ground.

“I-I have to put the stuff up. Our professor will get mad if it’s not returned” Yamaguchi explains.

“I guess I can help. We’ll stop by The Crow’s Nest when we’re done” Tsukishima decides, walking over to the materials that had been used earlier.

“But–”

“Hurry up Yamaguchi.”

“Right. Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi apologizes, rushing to aid Tsukishima. They get the painting, paint, and brushes to Yamaguchi’s classroom where they hang the canvas up to dry, put the paint cans on a rack, and wash the paint brushes before laying them out to dry.

With everything put up, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi lock up the classroom and head to The Crow’s Nest, which is still open despite the late hour. Daichi is the only one working at the moment and after a quick greeting, they get their drinks and settle at a table in the corner.

For the next couple of hours, the two talk about their childhood, what they’re studying, their friends, and any other random thing that comes to mind. Daichi ends up having to kick them out because he’s got a test in the morning and he doesn’t feel like keeping the coffee shop open for two customers when he could be sleeping.

After leaving the coffee shop, each with a travel mug filled with a hot beverage, Tsukishima walks Yamaguchi back to his dorm – he insists it’s not a bother. After a few words of good-bye, both reluctant to end the night, Tsukishima leaves Yamaguchi’s dorm and returns to his own in a state of slight bliss. His head is still killing him and he kind of feels like he needs to throw up, but he knows who Freckle Boy is – and he’s spoken to him.

It has most definitely been a good day.

And that is how Tsukishima winds up watching Yamaguchi and Hinata paint out in quad 4 every day, and ends up getting lunch or dinner – or sometimes a midday snack – with Yamaguchi after the duo is done with whatever project occupies their time.

He learns that Yamaguchi got picked on as a kid – usually because of his freckles or because he cried easily – and how painting in the quad with such bright colors used to frighten him but after getting paired with Hinata for the year, he doesn’t mind it anymore. Tsukishima also learns that Yamaguchi is smarter than he looks and he likes floppy French-Fries and used to be a pinch-server for his volleyball team in high school.

As Tsukishima gets to know Yamaguchi better, he finds that the “Trash Kings” – a name that Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto, Lev, and Tsukishima had been called one day and even though Bokuto and Kuroo had beat the kid who created the name up, the name had stuck – rarely question him about his “mysterious painter boy.”

He supposes that might be because he’s never shown an interest in someone, or because the end of the year is coming up and everyone’s tied up with their final projects. That reminds Tsukishima that he should really figure out what he’s going to do for his final project.

Tsukishima gets his inspiration for his final project when things take a bit of a nose dive with Yamaguchi.

They’re out for coffee at The Crow’s Nest, Tsukishima enjoying Suga’s special blend while Yamaguchi has a mug of hot chamomile tea when it happens.

“Hey Yamaguchi. Long time no see” a stranger says out of nowhere.

The interruption cuts off Tsukishima tirade about the differences between two particular dinosaurs. A horrified look crosses Yamaguchi’s face, eyes widening and skin paling within seconds.

“What are you doing here? Don’t tell us you go to this university? You should have said something. Is this your boyfriend? Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your date. Still catching for this team huh?” the stranger says, cruel smirk on his face. His two friends are smirking behind him as they look down at Yamaguchi.

“Leave” Tsukishima says evenly, voice cold as he glares up at the three guys. If looks could kill.

“Is there a problem here?” Suga asks, walking over. “Should I ask Daichi to show you out?” Daichi walks up behind Suga, arms crossed and murder filled smile in place.

“N-No. We were just going” the stranger mutters, quickly leaving the small store, his friends on his tail.

“Che. Punks. Let’s get back to work Suga” Daichi says, walking back to the counter with the silver-haired man following him. Tsukishima looks back at Yamaguchi.

“S-Sorry T-tsukki. I didn’t. . .it’s. I’ll go now” Yamaguchi stutters out, eyes locked on the table, glistening with unshed tears. He pushes his chair back harshly and practically runs out of the store. Tsukishima doesn’t bother following, he’s too busy trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

The next two weeks are. . . frustrating, to say the least.

The day after the coffee shop incident, Tsukishima avoids Yamaguchi’s quad. However, when he returns two days after the incident, there’s no Hinata and no Yamaguchi. He returns the next day. And the next. For a whole week and a half there is no Hinata or Yamaguchi and Tsukishima is starting to get pissed.

It becomes obvious that something’s bothering the glasses wearing boy when he gets snappier and sassier as each day passes, but his friends would rather not open that can of worms when they know that they’ll only get sassed and no answers.

Tsukishima’s piling troubles only get bigger when his professor reminds him about his final project. He has no idea what he’s going to do and he hasn’t drawn in his sketchbook since the coffee house.

Which is around the time when he figures it out.

Quad 4 is quiet without Hinata in it to fill it with his endless energy. Tsukishima is lounging on his bench, waiting for a Yamaguchi that he knows won’t show up. He’s looking across the quad to the space where the painting duo usually work. Slowly, an idea forms in Tsukishima’s mind as he continues to stare at the brick wall that Yamaguchi and Hinata usually block. And then –

He’s got it.

No time to spare, Tsukishima lunges off the bench and pulls out his phone, fingers flying across the keypad as he types out multiple messages.

Back at his dorm, Tsukishima meets Oikawa who hands over a stack of photos and for once doesn’t say anything, just wishes him luck. After changing and a quick shower, Tsukishima leaves his dorm room and heads to a burger joint close by. Bokuto hands over a few pieces of paper and a take-out bag, an enthusiastic wish of luck sending Tsukishima on his way.

Tsukishima is quick to eat the slightly greasy burger and fries that don’t taste the same without Yamaguchi there to steal some. He makes his way back to Quad 4 and is pleased to see Kuroo and Lev waiting by the brick wall.

“Alright Glasses. We’ve got a shit-ton of paint. What’s up?” Kuroo asks, not moving from his crouched position, eyes locked on his phone.

“Is everything alright Tsukishima-san” Lev asks, head tilted in the way it does when he’s curious.

“It’s for my final project.” He continues when he only gets blank stares in response. “And I’m taking drastic measures” he confesses with a sigh. Lev still looks confused but a grin has spread across Kuroo’s face.

“Great! Let us know how it goes. See ya guys later” Kuroo says, standing up and walking away.

“Good bye Lev” Tsukishima says, hinting that the half-Russian should leave.

“Bye Tsukishima-san. Good luck with your final project” Lev concedes, walking away and pulling is phone out to see if Yaku is free.

Tsukishima looks down at the variety of paint colored cans and the bag filled with different sized paint brushes, and then looks up at the brick wall. He sighs. He takes out the pictures and papers he received earlier, looking them over meticulously before setting them down and opening a can of paint.

It was going to be a long night. (Déjà vu)

When the sun finally begins to rise, the job is done. Tsukishima rubs the heels of his hand over his eyes, glasses pushed up. It’s been a long night, but as he looks up at the once red brick wall, he thinks it might have been worth it. With a yawn, he grabs the remaining cans of paint – having gotten rid of the others as he worked – and heads for his dorm. He’s exhausted.

Vibrating from beside the pillow wakes Tsukishima up two and a half hours later. He groans and opens his phone, squinting to make out the message. It’s from Kuroo and its telling him to get his ass to quad 4. Tsukishima curses and drags himself out of bed. He gets ready and makes his way to Yamaguchi’s quad.

A crowd has gathered around the painted wall, and even though Tsukishima hangs back, his professor finds him right away.

“Good work Tsukishima-san. A+ on your final project.” She walks away after giving her report, proud smile on her lips. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything and lets her leave, looking at the wall when she’s gone while his hand scratches the nape of his neck. He really just wants to go to sleep.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widen a fraction, face turning to look back. There he is. Yamaguchi. He has on a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt with ‘Taco’ written on it. It looks like he just got up himself.

“Yamaguchi.”

“W-what’s that?” They both know what Yamaguchi’s talking about. Turning to face the other man, Tsukishima shrugs.

“Couldn’t find you. Needed a final project.”

“Why?” Yamaguchi whines out with the voice of someone who’s accepted that he’s not worth enough and is suddenly showered in affection, as if he’s about to break apart and only Tsukishima has the power to stop that from happening.

Tsukishima takes the few steps to meet Yamaguchi and bends down so they’re mouths are centimeters apart.

“I don’t like repeating myself Yamaguchi. I told you, you’re beautiful to me Tadashi.”

That does it. Tears are streaming down Yamaguchi’s cheeks as his teeth bite into his bottom lip. Without a second thought, Tsukishima closes the space between them and kisses Yamaguchi, easing bottom lip out from below teeth.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi sobs when they part, wrapping arms around Tsukishima’s waist and burrowing his face in the taller man’s chest. Semi-reluctantly, Tsukishima wraps his arms loosely around Yamaguchi.

“Let’s go back to my room. I’ve been up all night” Tsukishima suggest.

“S-sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi apologizes immediately, pulling away from Tsukishima. “You had to stay–” Tsukishima cuts Yamaguchi off with a kiss.

“Enough. Let’s go” he says when they pull apart. Yamaguchi nods and let’s Tsukishima guide him back to his room.

Behind them, the brick wall continues to gain a larger crowd. A giant portrait of Yamaguchi is painted on the wall, but the most eye-catching part is the multitude of bright flowers surrounding and weaved in a crown on Yamaguchi’s head. An assortment of Gardenias, Pink Roses, Daffodils, Red Japanese Lotuses, Cactus Flowers, Red Camellias, and Lily of the Valleys adorn the painting.

In the corner, ‘Tsukishima Kei’ is written clearly for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings:  
>  **Gardenia** \- a crush or secret love  
>  **Pink Roses** \- confidence and trust  
>  **Daffodils** \- respect  
>  **Red Japanese Lotus** \- love, passion and compassion  
>  **Cactus Flower** \- lust  
>  **Red Camellia** \- being in _love_  
>  **Lily of the Valley** \- promise of happiness
> 
> There are multiple flower meanings and vary across countries too. These are some meanings that I found from Japan.


End file.
